<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Loved by dhwty_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223618">Safe and Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes'>dhwty_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier One-Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They are just SO SOFT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier are sleepy. And soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier One-Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://thecomfortofoldstorries.tumblr.com">@thecomfortofoldstorries</a> said it's bard harming hours now? Not on this blog! Have some idiots in love:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Geralt bowed down until he cod bury his nose in Jaskier's hair - wasn't it completely unfair how such a bulky and strong man was also flexible as hell? Oh, and the stamina. <em>Gods</em>, the stamina.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled happily as his thoughts drifted off, his mind and body only grounded in reality by the witcher nosing at the crown of his hair - which was a bit gross, considering their recent activities and the fact he hadn't been able to comb it since then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Jaskier," Geralt whined sleepily, "Jaskier, don' fall asleep on me yet. Gotta tell you somethin'."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He craned his neck to look up at him. "And what would that be, darling witcher mine?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He twisted and shuffled until he was lying behind Jaskier, his arms tight around him. Leaning in close, as if to whisper a secret into his ear, he said: "You are so, <em>so</em> loved." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Everyone loves you. Your students." He kissed the edge of his jaw. "Because you're gentle and knowledgeable. Your audience." The dimple of his chin. "Because you carry them to far-off places with your words. The other witchers." The tip of his nose. "Because you made the Path more bearable for them. Ciri." The corner of his mouth. "Because you brought laughter back into her life. Even Yen loves you, although she doesn't want to admit it. So, <em>so</em> loved."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier twisted in his arms to face him. "I don't care about everyone," he whispered and smiled dopily. "Only you. Am I loved by you, too, my dearest one?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're loved by me <em>most</em>," he insisted and kissed him on the mouth. "Because you're strong. And stubborn. And stupid, sometimes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snorted in amusement. "Most of the times."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Most of the times," Geralt agreed. "But I know you'd follow me to hell and back and still choose me every day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We've been to hell and back. Of course I'd choose to do it all over again. It's what's gotten me you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded earnestly. "And I chose you, too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know." He kissed him. "I love you, too, Geralt of Rivia. But now hush, I'll love you even more after a full night's sleep."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Quite sure. If you don't shut up now, you can stay with Roach in the stables."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt laughed. A quiet laugh, that rumbled through his chest and spread all over Jaskier's body, making him feel all tingly and held him closer. He fell asleep easily in his embrace. He knew, he was safe in those arms. He knew, he was loved.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still celebrating my follower milestone on tumblr, <a href="https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/ask">come send me some prompts, if you want!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>